Daylight
by Imelda Yolanda
Summary: Ketika fajar menjemput, Itachi harus pergi. Ketika fajar menjemput, mereka akan menjadi diri mereka masing-masing. / Itachi & Ino / DLDR!


Title : Daylight

Author : Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts are Masashi Kishimoto's

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, Straight, Het, Crack Couple

Pairing : ItaIno

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

Dua orang insan berbeda warna tengah membaringkan diri di atas ranjang berukuran besar. Menikmati kebersamaan yang mungkin akan berakhir besok. Seorang pria berambut panjang hitam tengah memandang sosok cantik di sampingnya yang telah menutup matanya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya sesaat. Entahlah, apa arti dari senyuman tersebut.

Abu-abu gelap miliknya menyorot ke dalam wanita di sampingnya. Ia merasa beruntung mendapatkan seorang Yamanaka Ino yang memiliki segalanya dalam jiwa seorang wanita. Kecantikan alami, kebaikan hati, dan kepribadian ceria yang berhasil membawa warna _streaming_ dalam kehidupannya yang selama ini monokrom. Sesekali pikirannya kembali memutar adegan pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Uchiha Itachiㅡpemuda tampan yang menjadi kiblat penampilan banyak pria. Seorang Uchiha yang mampu membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Pria yang merasa beruntung karena dapat menemani Ino dalam tiap langkah kehidupannya. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan ketika pertama kali Ino menerima pernyataan cintanya. Mengenai hal bahwa CEO muda itu mencintai Yamanaka Ino yang hanya seorang pelayan kafe adalah hal mengejutkan bagi semua orang tak terkecuali keluarga inti Uchiha.

Kisah cintanya dengan Ino tidak bisa dibilang mulus. Mulai dari cibiran banyak orang hingga restu kedua orang Itachi yang menjadi penghalang; karena pada awalnya Itachi telah dijodohkan dengan gadis berambut biruㅡKonan. Tak terhitung berapa banyak cairan bening yang keluar dari _aquamarine_ Ino. Dengan sabar ia selalu berada di samping Itachi untuk sama-sama berjuang. Perjuangan mereka tak berakhir sia-sia.

Namun, semuanya mungkin akan berbeda besok. Saat matahari terbit, mungkin Ino tak menemukan lagi sosok hangat di sampingnya. Wangi maskulin itu mungkin tak akan ia rasakan lagi. Sesuatu terasa begitu cepat berlalu dan hanya bagaikan mimpi. Keduanya berharap semoga matahari tak terbit besok agar perpisahan itu tak terjadi. Itu terlalu berat dan menyakitkan. Itachi dan Ino tak mampu menahan rasa untuk selalu bersama dan tak akan pernah berpisah. Sayang sekali.

Suara detik jam yang bergerak memutar mempercepat waktu menuju pagi hari. Sekarang telah lewat tengah malam dan Itachi belum juga menutup matanya. Tidak, ia tak ingin menutup matanya untuk terakhir kali ia bersama Ino. Wanita Yamanaka itu berada di pelukannya sekarang. Sangat cantik dan damai dengan piyama tidur yang ia kenakan. Itachi tak akan merelakan sedetik yang berharga untuk tidak menatap Ino. Ia rela tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk malam terakhirnya bersama Ino. Sebelum ia menyesal.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa hari itu akan datang. Hari dimana mereka akan berpisah. Hari dimana kesedihan akan menggelayuti perasaan keduanya dan mungkin akan membuat luka menganga. Ini terlalu berat untuk keduanya terutama untuk Itachi; karena pria tampan itu adalah pihak yang akan meninggalkan. Itachi tak pernah mengharapkan hari terkutuk itu. Bumi berputar dan membuat sang waktu terus berjalan meskipun manusia menolak. Itachi tak mampu melakukan apapun karena waktu berkata lain. Hari itu akan segera datang.

 _Seseorang tolong perlambat waktu._

Saat pagi hari menjemput besok, Itachi harus pergi. Malam ini ia harus memegang Ino erat. Mempertahankan genggaman dan pelukan hangat itu yang mungkin akan menjadi terakhir kalinya. Meskipun keduanya telah mengetahui lama, namun Itachi belum mampu merelakan perpisahan tersebut. Bukan mudah Itachi membangun cintanya dengan Ino. Segala macam kesakitan telah ia terima. Rasanya tak adil apabila ia harus mengecap manisnya kebersamaan dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Itachi mengecup kening Ino. Ia kembali memperhatikan wajah Ino. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan memahat wajah Ino dengan begitu indahnya. Semua waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Ino malam ini akan segera menjadi kenangan. Itachi akan merindukan wajah ceria itu. Ia akan merindukan sentuhan hangatnya dan akan merindukan segala yang ada pada diri wanita _blonde_ itu yang tak akan ia dapatkan dimanapun dan oleh siapapun.

Langit mulai terlihat terang dan bintang-bintang memudar. Tanda-tanda datangnya fajar telah terlihat jelas. Itu artinya dengan sangat berat hati Itachi harus pergi dan meninggalkan Ino. Itachi mempererat pelukannya pada Ino yang masih tertidur. Ia tak rela melepaskan kehangatan itu yang akan hilang beberapa saat lagi. Semalaman pria Uchiha itu terjaga dan tidak membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat barang sebentar.

Fajar menjemput, Itachi harus pergi. Saat fajar datang, mereka akan berpisah dan menjadi diri mereka masing-masing. Ruangan bernuansa putih bersih itu terlihat semakin terang karena pantulan cahaya matahari yang mulai menyorot memberikan unsur kekuningan. Itachi tak menyukainya gelap, namun untuk semalam ia membiarkan lampu kamar itu tak menyala agar menimbulkan kesan lebih mendalam. Demi indahnya malam terakhir itu, Itachi rela melakukan apapun yang akan selalu ia ingat dalam kepala.

Sebuah gerakan kecil terasa dalam pelukan Itachi. Ino perlahan membuka matanya masih dengan gerakan yang terlihat malas untuk meninggalkan tidur nyenyaknya. Itachi yang memperhatikan adegan itu yang menurutnya sangat _adorable_ pun sedikit tersenyum. Saking gemasnya, Itachi tak kuasa menahan hasratnya untuk mencium wanita itu. Dengan perlahan, Itachi mengecup mata Ino yang masih sedikit tertutup dan mengakibatkan ekspresi terkejut terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

"Itachi- _kun_..." Ujar Ino dengan suara yang masih agak serak.

"Hn." Jawab Itachi singkat.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Ino.

Ino tak mengetahui itu bahwasanya Itachi tak tidur semalaman. Itachi tak ingin memberitahunya dan mengalihkan perhatian dengan kembali membawa Ino ke dalam pelukan eratnya. Karena mungkin jika Itachi memberitahu bahwa ia tidak tidur semalam, Ino akan berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat cerewet. Dan Itachi tak ingin melihat sosok itu muncul di hari ini. Ia hanya ingin kesan indah. Ya, indah.

"Itachi- _kun_ , kau harus bersiap-siap." Ucap Ino lirih.

 _Jangan ucapkan kalimat itu._

Oh, itu bukanlah kalimat yang ingin di dengar oleh Itachi. Apa Ino telah merelakan kepergiannya? Kepergian berarti berpisah. Dengan kata lain, Ino tak merasa sedih dengan perpisahan tersebut. Perpisahan yang akan menghancurkan segalanya. Cinta yang telah mereka bangun selama bertahun-tahun akan hancur lebur. Air mata Itachi bersiap turun. Sial, ini sama sekali bukan gayanya untuk menangis. Memalukan sekali. Jika bukan karena kesedihan yang mendalam, akan sangat sulit bagi Itachi untuk menangis.

Setelah bersiap untuk pergi dan meninggalkan segala kenangannya bersama Ino, Itachi berdiri di depan rumah itu masih bersama Ino di sampingnya. Itachi menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat. Tangan halus yang selalu memberinya kekuatan untuk bertahan akan segera hilang. Ino menatap Itachi dan pria itu membalas. Saling bertatapan penuh arti dan cinta serta sedikit goresan luka di dalam sana. Itachi menarik tubuh Ino untuk mendekat sekedar mendaratkan sebuah ciuman terakhir di bibir ranum Ino. Ia melumat bibir itu yang selalu terasa manis bagi Itachi. Itachi tak bisa merelakan pagutan itu terlepas.

Satu per satu langkah ia ambil meninggalkan Ino di belakang. Dalam tiap langkah itu pula kepingan hatinya satu per satu retak dan menjadi butiran. Entahlah, perlu berapa lama baginya untuk mengutip kembali tiap retakan itu dan menyusunnya untuk kemudian ia letakkan ke tempat yang seharusnya. Sulit bagi Itachi membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya ke depan tanpa Ino di sisinya. Ia terlalu terbiasa dengan hadirnya Ino.

Beberapa langkah telah ia jajaki dan kakinya terhenti sesaat untuk kemudian berbalik dan kembali menghampiri Ino. Ia berlari untuk memeluk kembali wanita _blonde_ itu yang beberapa saat yang lalu ia tinggalkan dan setelah ini akan benar-benar ia tinggalkan. Tak rela, perlu berapa ribu kali Itachi mengucapkan hal itu? Ino membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya dengan Itachi. Itachi tersenyum getir dalam tiap detak jantungnya saat memeluk Ino.

Teguran seseorang di ujung sana menyadarkan Itachi bahwa sudah seharusnya ia pergi. Dengan berat hati ia kembali meninggalkan Ino di belakang dan kali ini benar-benar pergi. Sosok Ino perlahan menghilang dan tak terlihat oleh onyx tajam Itachi. Ia menunduk untuk menutupi kesedihannya yang jelas sangat terpampang di paras rupawannya. Ia akan sangat merindukan Ino. Ia mencintai dan akan terus melakukan hal itu sampai kapanpun.

Kesedihan itu benar-benar menggelayuti. Perpisahan yang terjadi di saat matahari terbit benar-benar terjadi. Itachi tak mampu berpisah dengan Ino meskipun hanya untuk pergi ke Korea dengan alasan bisnis selama dua hari seperti yang akan ia lakukan sekarang.

Wajar, pengantin baru.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-FIN-**

 **A/N :**

Pendek? Ya, ini cuma fanfic pelepas penat dan pelepas stress(?) Iseng aja buat fanfic ini saat senggang. Aku kurang kerjaan ini makanya banyak waktu senggang lol

Wah, Itachi OOC banget yak? Cuma pergi ke Korea selama dua hari aja lebay banget gitu sedihnya /plak/ Lah, kok kisahnya tentang pengantin baru terus sih? Haha iya nih, aku lagi banyak dapat undangan pernikahan ini dan kepikiran terus karena aku bokek setengah mati haha jadi materi pengantin baru aku jadikan inspirasi deh :v Udah tua ini udah dapet undangan pernikahan wkwkwk :"""

Tinggalkan jejak jika sudah membaca dengan cara memberi review. Terima kasih. _Arigatou. Gomawo. Gracias. Sankyuu ~_

©Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)


End file.
